


Sweets and Depravity

by earthphoenix (roughknuckles)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, First Meetings, Flirting, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-29
Updated: 2007-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughknuckles/pseuds/earthphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Albus and Gellert might have first been introduced to one another. Technically, Gellert is under-age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets and Depravity

Bathilda Bagshot was having an elaborate Christmas party, of which all the local wizards were invited, as were of course a few from the ministry who were family friends. She even managed to convince the son of her family friend, Albus Dumbledore to come over, if only for a few hours, because she wouldn’t take no for an answer and promised that there would be plenty of cakes to enjoy.   
  
It had taken lots of convincing, pleading and even Bathilda's best guilt-tripping, but Albus Dumbledore came to the Christmas party with a small gift in hand, looking for Bathilda to give the bottle of wine to. It was a very old bottle, very fine fawn-made red wine that had been in the family since before Percival's imprisonment. The redhead entered quietly, his powdery white skin and piercing blue eyes setting him apart even before he lowered the hood of his robe to reveal a neatly brushed mane of phoenix-red hair.  
  
"Ah- there you are, my dear, come in, come in." Bathilda embraced Albus like a mother hen welcoming back a chick that had wondered off, "Good to see you out of that house" she said with a smile, her make up cracking a little, giving her a few extra lines from her already aged face. "Come in, I'm afraid you know most of the people here ... however, I'm sure my nephew will come bother you, there's no one else his age about." Bathilda’s great-nephew was also in attendance that evening. The blond boy pretended not to speak English whenever a stranger came up smelling of eggnog, trying to engage him in conversation. 

Albus nodded solemnly, smiling only a little, "It's nice of you to ask me here, Bathilda, I cannot stay for long I'm afraid but I brought something for the party if you'd like it-" he presented the bottle of wine to the old lady with a nod of his head. "Your nephew is on holiday from Hogwart's already? I thought they didn't let out until just before Christmas day."  
  
"Ah, how lovely, thank you my dear, thank you." She ushered Albus away from the majority of the guests in attendance, taking him over to the dissert table. "Something to eat, hmm?" She smiled, passing off the bottle of wine to one of her house elves to talk into the kitchen, "Ah, no. So you haven’t heard the rumors then. No, Gellert … my nephew, he’s formerly from Durmstrang, and is … on indefinite leave of absence. All very … well, you know how it is in society these days. I don’t know that he’ll tell you, but you’re welcome to try."  
  
"Drumstrang?" He frowned, tilting his head, "I see. I'll be sure to say hello, where is he?"  
  
"Hmm … I believe …" she scanned the room quickly, "he might have gone out into the garden for some air."  
  
The young, blue-eyed man nodded and left the room quietly, wanting to attract as little attention to himself as possible. He felt so useless, so ugly and dried up inside that he was embarrassed to be seen. It would have been rude to leave completely, so the troubled wizard disappeared. It was easier, even if just for a second, not to think everyone was whispering behind his back about what he used to be and how poorly he'd lived up to it. The invisible boy left the house, glad to feel cold against his skin and fresh air in his lungs. He closed his eyes quietly and then opened them, and saw a shimmer out in the frozen gardens, near an icy fountain.  _Gold._  
  
In the back yard, snow had been melted partially to uncover a tile walkway. There, leaning against a marble pillar like a piece of art was a young man, no more then six years Albus’s junior, and yet his eyes seemed so much older. The young man was wearing soft blue robes, around which the hem and collar was soft, white fur. The young man’s golden hair was long and curly, maybe even twice as long as it appeared if it were wet or otherwise straightened out. He stood there, arms folded before him, against the pillar as he looked out into the darkness of the garden, only lit by the reflection of light against the snow.   
  
 _A Veela?_  Albus felt his heart slow, slow down until for a moment in stopped at the sight before him.  _Did I love till now? Foreswear it, sight._  The muggle writers knew about this sort of magic, exactly this sort of magic.  _For I never saw true beauty till this night._  The Gryffindor had to force his footsteps closer, closer, quiet and invisible still as he tried not to blink, afraid that if he closed his eyes, this creature would disappear.   
  
The boy broke his gaze from the dark gardens and turned, lips parting a moment, but not speaking, just breathing out, coolly into the evening air. He smiled a little at the other young man who seemed well out of place, not another simpleton come to chat him up about things which held no interest for him. However, he reserved his speech until seeing what the other young man had to say.  
  
" _Bonjour_ ..." Albus began smoothly, French being one of the many languages he spoke. Veela, almost all Veela had a special affection for France, perhaps this young man was the same, " _comment ca va_?" He moved at last, walking closer, gracefully, his red and purple dress robe trailing behind him.  
  
" _Très bien_ " the boy said, though not as smoothly as one who spoke French commonly would have. He found himself staring a little longer.   
  
Albus smiled, brilliantly, looking and feeling completely alive for the first moment since his mother's death. He looked young, vibrant with his ruby hair, ivory skin and sapphire eyes that glittered brightly under auburn lashes. "Or should I say _Guten Nacht_ , by the sound of your accent?"  
  
"You can say _Guten Nacht_ if you are departing already."  
  
Albus walked closer until, now, the same light caught his form and features of his face. "Forgive me, my German is very poor to begin with and I assumed by your appearance that you might speak French, almost all Veela do, but I've never met a male Veela before, you've caught me off guard."  
  
"Hm." The young man remained pleased with this new guest for company, "Your German is forgiven, if you can see fit to forgive my English pronunciation."   
  
A certain warmth radiated from Albus's being, more than just body heat, or youth. The boy seemed alight with some sort of captivating inner glow, charm laced with deep, natural magic, focused on Gellert like the sun through a magnifying glass trained on a diamond, making the other even more beautiful with his attention. "Not only will I forgive it, but I would not change your accent for the world, we should all do the language such credit." Albus smiled and bowed a little, gallantly, never breaking eye-contact, "Albus Dumbledore, at your service."  
  
The boy smirked at the word usage. "Good evening" he said clearly, feeling and both acting like he were a noble at court who did not usually mingle. "I am Gellert Grindelwald" he offered his hand, gloved in white leather.  
  
Albus took the other boy's hand in his own and rose a little, pausing to press his lips to the leather. "It is lovely to meet you Herr Grindelwald, lovely" he rose slowly, not letting go of the beautiful boy's hand. "Your aunt ... there is, I assure you, no familial resemblance at all, told me that you have just left Durmstrang? I must send the entire school my dearest condolences. I expect I was sent over to speak about how important it is to go back ... but I cannot do it. For the good of my nation, I urge you to forget those idiots utterly and forever."  
  
"Oh, my friend" the boy smiled approvingly "I have." He licked his lips briefly, warming and wetting them from the cold night air, "But tell me, what else has my aunt spoken so openly about?"  
  
"Nothing, because she is a fool as well, she should have been broadcasting your birth since the day she was aware you existed ..." Albus nodded with a charming little smirk, "I will, I promise. In fact, I think in about forty minutes, we'll need to have cake and champagne to celebrate our one-hour anniversary ... to be repeated on a grander scale sixty minutes later."  
  
"Ohhh-" the young man laughed fondly, "I see. And you, my friend? Are you accustomed to charming stray guests so easily?"  
  
"Absolutely not," Albus stepped a little closer, confidently, still holding Gellert's fine hand in his own. "I have never found a stray guest charming enough to provoke me until just now."  
  
" _Provoked_ , even?" the boy gasped softly, "How … wicked of me."  
  
"I'm glad you see I am the hapless victim in this situation, I cannot imagine how many hearts you have left broken in your wake ... I imagine you ran out of them in Bulgaria and needed a new country to conquer utterly?"  
  
"Mmm" Gellert’s eyes focused sharply, "Indeed, something quite like that."   
  
"I offer myself as your first victory in this new land, where do I sign?"  
  
"Oh?" The boy raised a fine, thin eyebrow, "In that case. You must sign here." He lifted a finger to his lips, gently indicating.   
  
Albus licked his own lips slowly, "I've forgotten a pen ... might we make this a verbal contract instead?" He leaned in, one strong arm around the blonde's waist, said a little prayer to Merlin that he might be as talented at kissing as he was at everything else, and pressed his lips to the full, beautiful mouth of the blonde boy in his arms.  
  
The boy was not as delicate as he pretended, but enjoyed testing to see how far things would play out. He opened his mouth to the other boy, kissing him thoroughly with a soft moan.  
  
Albus groaned quietly and drew Gellert closer, curling their tongues together as one of his hands curled in his gold hair. It wasn't just a kiss, he realized, this was a contract of sorts, this kiss was the first step of something ... significant. Both of his arms went to Gellert's back, holding their bodies close, tight, and it belonged there. They belonged against one another and all Albus was filled with was a feeling of blissful, almost religious relief.

  
*               *               *

  
_Dear Herr Grindelwald,  
  
I cannot explain how reluctant I was to leave the party as early as I did, my deepest apologies, I was needed at home. I had a wonderful time in your company, as brief as it was, and with your kind permission, I would like to subject my humble self to more. Manners dictate that our notes back and forth be civil, polite, and within the boundaries of good taste. Then I should stop writing now because I will violate all of those rules as I often violate most rules I happen across.  
  
To honesty then:  you have captivated me utterly. I feel as though I know you deeply, more than is possible in just one night, just one too-brief encounter in a frozen garden. No one has had such an effect on me, I assure you, I am usually quite disenchanted with people in general, especially of late. But I am enraptured by you. I must know more, so I will ask you the three essential questions, what I believe will tell me the most about the nature of your dazzling soul:  
1\. If a cookie falls on the floor and no one is watching, do you eat it anyway?  
2\. What is your favorite color?  
3\. Will you see me again? Tomorrow, for tea at 7 in the morning?  
  
Yours in all respects if you desire it,  
\- The Humble, mere mortal, Albus Dumbledore._

  
*               *               *

  
_Albus Dumbledore,  
  
How quickly you move. Though I daresay this is just the beginning, I am quite sure you have as of yet to make any truly quick moves over me.   
  
And I quite agree, I enjoyed our time last night, brief though it was. I’m sorry I was called in, my aunt believes I should socialize, or otherwise suck up to ministry officials so that I might apply to attend Hogwarts for my final year. I however have no intention of doing any such thing. I am quite happy to be out of such a regimented atmosphere and quite flourish in my newfound freedom.   
  
Of which, I admit I have already taken to enjoying your company. While things returned to being dull as ever once you departed, I found myself a little more cheered at the thought that you were not far away and that we would indeed be speaking again soon. And here you are, writing me a note so late at night, or is it morning already?   
  
Regardless, here are the answers to your questions in the order they were posed.  
  
If a cookie has fallen on the floor and no one is watching, then how do I know it has fallen?   
  
At the present time, I happen to be fond of the color blue, but then again, it is winter.   
  
And to answer your third question, yes, I shall see you again. Your fourth question however was not one of the "three" you stipulated as being essential. My dear friend, have a care. Regardless, I shall prepare tea and breakfast for your arrival.   
  
Have a good night, my friend. I shall see you tomorrow morning.   
Gellert_

  
*               *               *

  
_Mssr Gellert Grindewald, the golden-haired enchanter of the north,  
  
It is morning indeed, although the sun has not shown his head (I imagine your arrival has him envious of your brilliance and he is in a jealous sulk), my clock insists it is three a.m. . I am, however, very used to early mornings and late nights and I've taken to them, the peace, the quiet, the ease of mischief at such hours when staunch aunts are asleep in their beds. I too am relieved to be out of a school atmosphere, engineered to coddle the unambitious and dull. I consider your departure from Durmstrang an escape of a beautiful creature from a stifling prison. My congratulations indeed._

_The cookie is on the ground, you may imagine it has fallen on it's own or that I have put it there to trap you._

_Blue is a lovely color, I remember it as the color of your cloak hours ago, on the night we met. I think, however, my favorite color is gold, gold against white._

_You have caught me, I asked four questions, and I subject myself to your judgment upon our meeting in a few scant hours._

_Seeing as how I have not placed any limits on the questions I may pose to you in this note, how many of your relatives are Veela, anyhow?  
_

_I shall see you again as soon as decency permits,  
\- Albus._

  
*               *               *

  
_My dear Albus-  
  
I shall make this simple. Why wait for decency? Questions are much better answered in person, nevermind the fact that any incriminating evidence will no longer be lightly written upon parchment. I would hate for our correspondence to be discovered by another’s hands – accidentally or otherwise. I admit to you I have secrets, and I shall keep them as such. Still, won’t you come? My window is on the west side of the house, the only one with a candle still burning. You will not disappoint me, will you?   
  
GG_

 

*               *               *

 

A pebble bounced off of the windowpane three times, a soft, polite wrapping against the glass close to the golden candle flame.  
  
Gellert threw open the sash on his window in mock outrage as he called out in a husky voice to the night, "… who was that? Bothering good folk at three in the morning?"   
  
Albus stepped out, walking soundlessly on the roof outside Gellert's room, "You did offer after all ..."  
  
"I know ... get in here." Gellert laughed as he stepped away from the window.  
  
Albus stepped in gracefully, eagerly, his blue eyes bright. "Hello, for the second time. Lovely room you have here, Gellert."  
  
"Oh yes, that’s why you came, for the home décor." Gellert smiled a little as he stepped closer, reaching just behind Albus to draw the curtains closed, he cleared his throat, "I’m in nothing but my nightrobe and there’s a strange man in my room."  
  
Albus smirked handsomely, "How distressing for you, perhaps you should be a little more careful ... do you invite strange men into your room when you're only wearing the-" he looked down, "flimsiest of nightshirts?"  
  
"Careful." Gellert warned, his hand going to Albus’s shoulder, "Mmm, anything could happen." The young blond leaned against Albus as if his legs had suddenly become useless   
  
Albus laughed softly, wrapping his arms around the other boy carefully, providing only the barest support. "Anything? Is that a promise, young man?"  
  
"Close to" Gellert smiled.  
  
"I see ... then you are either dangerous or naive ..." Albus supported Gellert a little more, "you don't suppose that I'm ... safe, do you?"  
  
"Safe?" Gellert laughed at this, kissing the side of the man’s cheek with a continued giggle, "You are the very reason why there are proverbs that suggest letting sleeping dragons, lie."  
  
"Nor inviting sex-starved young wizards into your bedroom at an indecent hour and laying before him the most sumptuous meal ..." Albus leaned closer, kissing Gellert's cheek in return, letting his warm lips tingle there before he planted another next to his cherry lips. "You are ... obscenely beautiful."  
  
"And you’re sex starved?" Gellert did not conceal his surprise at this, kissing Albus on the lips, full and unabashedly eager.  
  
Albus moaned, pulling the golden haired boy close, "I have ... impossibly high standards ..." he whispered, kissing Gellert fully at last, their lips locking.  
  
"They can’t be too high, you’re kissing me" the boy teased.  
  
Albus laughed, scooping Gellert up a little and setting him on his own desk, kissing him even more deeply, "False ... modesty ... does not ... suit you ... my confident dear."  
  
Gellert grinned, sucking on Albus’s lower lip as he traced his hand down the front of the man’s robes, digging his nails into the skin, even through the fabric.   
  
"Ahhh ..." Albus moaned, his hands rumpling Gellert's thin night-clothes to slide into his angelic looking hair, "tart" he murmured, dazed, before kissing Gellert again.  
  
"Hmm, you think I’m the girl, don’t you. And I can be, for you tonight. But should you return, you will see that I am not as delicate as you see me." Gellert wrapped his legs around Albus’s hips, keeping him close as they kissed over and over.  
  
Albus smirked, pressing himself against Gellert, "You're no girl, and thank Merlin for that ..." Albus's eyes glittered wickedly as he watched Gellert, starting to rub himself against the boy's inner thigh.  
  
Gellert’s mouth formed into an O-shape, humming with approval to see Albus push against him, "Very nice … I’ll be moaning all night."  
  
"Good, I took the liberty of silencing your bedroom door ..." Albus undid his own robe slowly, "you could at the very least offer to undress me since I've come all the way down the block."  
  
"Yes, all the way" Gellert twisted his fingers into the fabric, undoing the clothes Albus was still wearing from the party until he was shirtless. "Mmm-" Gellert arched on the desk, leaning forward to kiss the man’s bare chest, sucking on his nipple with firm lips while he reached down with both hands, slipping them into Albus’s pants with a moan.  
  
Albus gasped, his hips arching forward into the beautiful creature's hands, "Ohdeargods ... Gellert."  
  
"Yes my lovely demi-god?" Gellert eased the man’s pants off his hips, stroking him in his warm hands, wrapped around his long fingers.  
  
"Mmm," Albus kissed Gellert's neck, his red, straight, silky hair tangling a little with Gellert's gold waves, "your fault entirely ... it hasn't gone away since the party you know ..."  
  
"Oh, that’s far too long to go without relief." Gellert kissed the man again while stroking him, "We better do something about that."  
  
The redhead felt his eyes roll back behind closed eyelids as he nodded, undoing Gellert's night robe tie, spreading it to reveal a heavenly, smooth, breathtaking body and pert erection. "Gellert ..."  
  
Gellert drew up one leg, the arch of his foot on the edge of the desk as he parted himself, the other still wrapped firmly around Albus’s hip and hooked behind his leg. With one hand he reached down and began to rub himself, stimulating his own pucker with a soft moan, watching Albus, seeing just where on his body his interests lingered.   
  
"Mmm-" Albus seemed to want to look at all of Gellert at once, brushing his hand away and replacing it with his own warm, strong fingers as he rubbed Gellert smoothly, deciding to look into his dark eyes as their bare chests touched.  
  
"Ahh, very good" Gellert smiled, leaning back on one arm, entirely the forbidden fruit in the world during this time. He rubbed his thumb over the head of Albus’s erection, keeping him smooth and just wet enough.  
  
Gellert's eyes were dark and wild, mischievous and genuinely happy as Albus tasted him, sucking at his throat, biting at a vein, a tendon slowly as he started to squeeze Gellert's cock at the base, working his way up and then kneading the pink head of it over and over, making him slick before he stroked down and started all over again, building a slow, strong rhythm.  
  
Gellert however laughed at this, "Albus … you’re being too polite. I know what you want. You came over because you are not one to reserve your feelings … Albus, just screw me like I know you want to."  
  
It was Albus's turn to laugh, "Is that what you're used to? Just coming over and-" Albus kneaded the hard head of Gellert's cock again, his thumb starting to feel like more like a tongue, his hand like a mouth that took him in again and again, the phantom mouth began to suck slowly as Albus spoke, "screwing you on your desk is not ... exactly my style, Gellert."  
  
The blond raised his eyebrows at this, though was kissing Albus again, moaning into his mouth at the sensation. "You’re the one who said you were starved for sex."  
  
"The sex I'm starving for should ideally last." Another hot, hard kiss, this time pressing Gellert's head into the wall behind the desk, "longer than five or six minutes of wild hammering don't you agree?"  
  
Gellert however did not seem to agree one way or another, but kept milking Albus, encouraging him to want more then to fuck his hand.  
  
Albus shifted, the mouthing, sucking feeling stayed over Gellert's prick while his hand cupped his balls and Albus's other thumb began to press inside the boy, his digit wet and hot, easing the tight muscle open easily.  
  
"Mmm" Gellert smiled to himself, licking his lips as he moaned, eyes lightly closed, a few golden curls hanging just along the side of his face, framing his features.   
  
"Ohh mmm ... I may rethink ... this ... taking mytime ..." Albus gasped, slipping two fingers inside at once with a loud, satisfied moan, his prick twitching in Gellert's hand.  
  
"Good …" Gellert moaned, arching his hips, pushing down against the intruding fingers, "Ah, Albus … I promise you, I feel good."  
  
"Ohhhhh ... devillishboy ... I ... have to-" Gellert felt far, far too good on his fingers to spend another moment like this. Albus pulled his cock out of Gellert's warm hands and replaced his fingers with it inside the blonde, swearing loudly.  
  
"Oh … there" the boy smirked triumphantly as he groaned, pushing himself further onto Albus, "Ahhhh …" his eyes widened a bit in pleasant surprise, "bigger then what I’m used to."  
  
Albus's eyes were pale and hot, almost feverishly wolf-like as he bobbed slowly inside Gellert, "I don't know if I can ... promise to be gentle ..."  
  
"I'm not asking you to be."  
  
Albus kissed Gellert roughly and started to thrust, once, twice. He moaned, rumbling, and squeezed Gellert's prick before leaning down over him, pressing the blonde's legs to his chest and his wrists down to the desktop. "Oh ... hell ... thereyesyou're ... so ... " he hissed softly, staring into Gellert's eyes.  
  
Gellert twisted his wrists a little under the pressure, but gave up quickly, letting himself be held down as Albus moved inside him, "Mmm … Albus … there … ahhhhh, that’s good …" he sighed, clearly relaxed by this experience, "ohhhh, I needed a good fuck-!"  
  
Albus almost snarled with lust, "Say it again, again ... " his thrusts became harder, deeper making the vivid young man sweat handsomely.  
  
"FuckmeAlbus" the blond groaned, arching back, "… so good" he panted.  
  
"Yes" the thrusting became nearly beastial as Albus let go a little, tossing some of his precious self control aside and reveling in the heady feeling of Gellert's sublime body around and under him, "fuckingyou ... fuck ... oh!"  
  
The boy writhed, attempting to reach up again, but ended up just digging his nails into the table top, rather then Albus’s back – lucky for Dumbledore. " _Ja! Ja_ … ahhhhh ….!" The boy cursed in German and some other angry language, coming against his own stomach without stimulation, hissing through his teeth as he continued to arch and push back against Albus’s thrusts as he rode himself out.  
  
Albus moaned, then gasped hard, almost hurting his own throat as he came inside the blond boy, pinning him down even harder, almost biting his full lips when he erupted.  
  
The boy cried out, his wrists and hips beginning to bruise as he kissed Albus hard. Their mouths battled against each other in hot, almost furious kisses as they both moved through their orgasms, Albus finally, finally coming to rest inside Gellert, breathless and stunned by the euphoria inside him and how rough he'd been. Albus opened his eyes, making sure the other boy was alright, unharmed by his loss of control, "Gellert-"  
  
"Mmm my little demi-god … you’re very good" he smiled, perfectly sexed up and glowing.  
  
"Angel," Albus smirked softly, memorizing Gellert's face as they nuzzled and kissed again. Albus lifted him easily into his arms, carrying the nude, glowing boy to the bed and laying with him on the soft mattress.  
  
The boy didn’t move from where he had been laid down, he didn’t want to. "Mmm …" he groaned again, just letting himself settle into the matress.  
  
"You do look angelic ..." Albus fingered his curls with a smile, "which is the ultimate irony. We British adore irony."  
  
"And you with your red hair? You claim not to be the devil?"  
  
"I've been called far, far worse, but no, no. You're no angel, and I'm no muggle devil, if anything you're the wretched ... but sublimely effective tempter here."  
  
"Thank you" the boy looked pleased.  
  
"I really had no intention of just fucking you senseless a few moments ago," Albus smiled deliriously, tracing fingers up and down Gellert's pale, milky chest, over his soft nipples, up the sides of his throat.  
  
"Mmhmm" Gellert licked his lips, arching his neck to kiss Albus again.  
  
Gellert's lips were met by Albus's, soft, surprisingly gentle after their romp.  _My gods, I could kiss him until I die._  
  
"Good" the blond whispered, "Stay tonight and kiss me."  
  
Albus nodded slowly, "I shall, happily, and hope the sun never rises." Albus sank down fully over Gellert, cupping a hand behind his head.  
  
"I’m sure, between the two of us, that could be arranged."   
  
"I have no doubt at all, you don't strike me as just being an earth-stopping pretty face."  
  
"Nice of you to notice."  
  
"There is nothing I am not devoted to noticing about you, my dear-" Albus fixed his considerable focus and complete attention on one person for the first time he could remember.  
  
"Lovely" the boy commented, enjoying the challenge that resided just behind Albus’s piercing gaze, kissing him again.  
  
Albus closed his eyes, sinking into the kiss, stroking the inside of Gellert's mouth with the tip of his tongue. "I feel as though we've met before-"  
  
"Yes ... we have, five hours ago at my aunts party."  
  
"Then allow me to rephrase, I feel as though I know you already, deeply."  
  
"Oh?" The boy smirked, "That will be interesting to put to the test … tomorrow" Gellert wrapped his arm around Albus.  
  
"And what, oh deceptively heavenly one, are we doing tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow, when I think of it, but I'm sure it will involve more social depravity."  
  
"Very well, I'm always available for early morning trysts and social depravity ... and candy."

**Author's Note:**

> co-authored. originally written for thestralskinphoenixtears


End file.
